Dawn and Dusk
by Hoffie13
Summary: Grimmjow was a vampire who didn’t need anybody. So why has he found himself falling for an incubus, Aizen’s incubus, and why can’t the thing even understand what love is? Damn… immortal life just got so much more complicated. AU. GrimmUlqui.
1. I Trash

_

* * *

_

_Summary: Grimmjow was a vampire to not look down on and who didn't need anybody. So why has he found himself falling for an incubus, Aizen's incubus, and why can't the thing even understand what love is? Damn… immortal life just got so much more complicated. AU GrimmUlqui_

******

* * *

**

**Dawn and Dusk**

**I. Trash**

_Warnings: Grimmjow and Luppi and Nnoitra's mouths, Nel too actually –snort-_

* * *

I hated that fucking face.

It's the one that told me about my weaknesses, the one that showed me all the failures in my screwed up life. It stared at me now as I was forced to kneel before it, that smug look of my master, my _Lord_.

Fuck that. I was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, not some loyal servant. I saw him as nothing but my captor and always would.

At the moment though, he was my very unpleased captor. I knew it from the things he had been yelling at me for the last hour or so, going on and on and on about how he wasn't 'amused' by my actions… once again. Hell, I didn't know; I had stopped listening to the shitty lecture the second he opened his mouth.

Aizen had round up a group to find and bring me before him before I did anymore 'stupid and rash decisions', as he had called them at some point in his speech. I didn't know what made the stick go up his ass this time, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to see his anger; it was worth it to know I had control over his emotions. But, I was still pissed that I had been brought there, to that fucking room.

The place was a huge and wide area, almost always filled with the higher rank or older vampires' part of Aizen's coven to witness the business he conducted there.

He did all of it from on top of a stage setting, where he sat in his high back chair before his long table and smirked at all his subjects under his control like the fucking bastard he was. They ate all of that up though, worshipping him because of his 'strength' and for being their 'wonderful' leader that had 'blessed' them. They're all just fuckin' idiots.

Our coven was strange, considering usual vampire rings.

Aizen had chosen to surround himself with his own creations instead of remaining around the purebloods and accepting that hierarchy. It was almost unheard of among the vampires to do such a thing. Changed humans were mindless creatures, following and obeying only the one that had changed them if they were able to survive the feeding; to most vampires they were an annoyance.

However, Aizen didn't choose just any humans to follow him; he had went in search of beings in desperate times and those in search of strength, discovering that there were more acceptances to power when it was actually wanted. He also found ways to raise his creations to control their own minds, believing there to be much power hiding in these changed humans that just needed coaxing out.

Now he had almost an army of these changed humans. It was rumored he wanted to rule over the pure bloods. We, as his army, never thought of such things, we knew our roles when the time did come when Aizen let his true plans known.

That was what I've been rebelling against. I'm different however; better than the rest of the weak mindless shits that roam our hell.

Aizen always demanded a wide audience in his life and when he did any little damn thing it was no different. Especially if he was able to show off his power, like punishing those below him, which was what he thought he was doing to me at the moment. Ever since I had been thrown in there the eyes of his many loyalists had glistened at each insult directed at me and my disobedience.

Yeah… I hated that fucking room.

"Grimmjow, are you listening?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." I managed through clenched teeth.

Aizen smirked at the title, having come from my mouth, showing off his gleaming teeth perhaps as a threat or a reminder to who had the control. I tried to hide the thrill of anger that traveled through my chest.

I would want nothing more to be out of there. Whenever I had my taste of freedom Aizen was always there to reel me back from it and seal me away. He made sure I understood that I belonged to him and his coven, nothing else, and no matter how hard I tried to escape it to find personal fulfillment I would return to him.

My eyes averted away from the bastard's look and I was met with the other reason why I hated that fucking room.

In its usual spot, right beside Aizen, stood my Lord's little incubus.

Among all the strong forces in the coven that Incubus was obviously the lowest of them. I loathed him to the fucking core because of that; I hated weakness in any form.

The black haired, skinny, and short figure was always unchanged, wearing his same set stare on his face in its mix of sadness and wonder. The proof of his being was hard to miss and admire, despite how much I hated him it was something anyone admits. The guy possessed a beauty and presence, one that could make any creature drunk towards.

Being an incubus his appearance was also enhanced in other ways. The black wings on his back hang low from his shoulder blades, white horns stick out from the top of his head, and dark, feathery hair covered the lower part of his body and half his arms. It made him all the more alluring, but those looks were for that purpose. Even the slightest movement was trained to be careful and sensual.

Too bad all of that would forever be wasted on the man sitting next to him; to me that made his beauty sickening and I was the only one willing to say it. Aizen has mastered all control over the thing, taking from him its freedom. That was about all the common ground we stood on, but unlike me he didn't even fight it. I had never even seen restraints on the little shit.

My eyes were briefly met with those large green ones of the incubus; I saw disappointment there as well looking back. I quickly turned back to Aizen, who had been talking again.

"Can you repeat that, sir?" I rolled my eyes to get more of a reaction, "I wasn't listening."

He looked pissed about that, but what the hell kind of response did he expect? Seriously, he was a fuckin' idiot. Tousen reacted more than Aizen, slamming a hand down on the table from where he sat next to him.

"Grimmjow!" he bellowed, "You need to watch your mouth, who do you…"

"Grimmjow..." Aizen interrupted the blind vampire with a hand held out, "We need to discuss this disobedience that you have been showing lately."

Damn, what else has he been talking about this entire time?

"You have shown signs of going out of your way to cause trouble that can be hazardous to our goals. Killing random humans and destroying buildings…

That wasn't fair, that building had just gotten in my way and I barely hit it. The humans had been nothing but food... I didn't see the problem there.

"Grimmjow, tell me, what are your true objectives?"

My objectives… I knew exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted me to rant to his wide audience about my 'undying' loyalty towards him and how my life was to serve his cause. Yeah… right.

"My objectives are your objectives." I clearly mocked the similar voices of those servants around me, "Aizen-sama."

Aizen's frown deepened at the sarcasm and I grinned at the sight. It really was a great one. The incubus beside the man had started to shift in place, maybe he was a little uncomfortable at being next to the older vampire.

Aizen seemed to roll a thought around in his head for a moment, making it more dramatic then nessassary for those watching.

"What do you think I should do about this, Gin?"

The cocky bastard next to him smiled his creepy ass, toothy smile at me.

"I think a punishment is in order," he responded, "You give the boy too long of a leash."

I could punch the shit head's face in.

"I agree." Aizen sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at the man; he could not be considering doing anything to me, not in that crowd. Maybe to others he would, he certainly has, but not me.

"Actually, I have the perfect thing." He piped up, "There's a very special project I need completed. It involves a very strong loyalty and strength to accomplish, and is an important step in my ideals. I just realized your perfect for the job, Grimmjow."

Oh great, he was challenging me to something. I didn't back down from that kind of shit.

"I can take anything you throw at me." I grinned back at him.

"Great," he continued happily, "Because, it is a task that I will not forget and involves something only a vampire like yourself can accomplish."

…Was that a compliment?

"You see there's a human woman that has captured my interest. She holds some type of power that I am in need of. I want you to go and capture this girl, bring her here, unharmed and not fed upon. Should I repeat that part Grimmjow? Once that is done I will have regained my long trust in you and ignore your rash decisions lately. I'll even clear your list of faults."

I raised an eyebrow. Those around me all shared whispers of how generous our leader was letting me off like that and how they, of course, agreed with his decision. To me it sounded too easy. Way too easy… but oh well. If he wanted to challenge my strength and intelligence then I was going to give him a show of how fucking wonderful and powerful I really was!

"Fine!" I spat, "I'll get you your fuckin' woman and bring her back all in one piece even!"

Right after the agreement I noticed the Incubus's glare on me once more. This time he slowly moved his eyes away from me first. Tousen slumped in his seat and crossed his arms tightly, looking like some pouty little brat who had gotten his favorite toy stolen from him.

I gladly stood back up on my feet and shared a long glare with Aizen. There was his usual evil behind that smiling and fatherly fakeness. I bared my teeth at the expression and snorted, making to turn around.

"Grimmjow…" Tousen's voice warned.

"Am I dismissed, my Lord?" I responded like it was rehearsed, and it was, trust me.

"Yes, you are." Aizen responded, "Good luck, Grimmjow."

I had twisted around before he was finished and stomped away, aware of the many eyes that followed me as I did so. I made sure to be extra dramatic about my exit when I slammed the door open, about taking the large thing off the hinges.

He wanted me to go and get some human girl, what kind of sick shit was he playing at? I was much more useful than such a task. I didn't know what kind of dumb puppet he thought he was dealing with, but I was nothing like those other bastard's of his and I would fucking prove it to him!

I didn't need any fucking leader to tell me what to do, I wasn't a weakness, and I didn't need anything else!

* * *

"Grimmy!"

"Grimmy!"

I continued my angry stomping down the long, high ceiling hallway, fists clenched at my sides because I hadn't been able to take my anger out on anything yet. I had very wanted to punch all of those bastards' faces in and would have if it wasn't for that smug fucker holding so much control over me. I would show him true power soon and he was going to regret all the shit he puts me through and...

"Grimmy!"

"What!" I turned around and roared into the small face of the one following on my heels.

She pulled to a stop before she could run into my legs and the two men close behind her had to catch themselves before they fell over her. The little green haired girl was unfazed by my obvious fury.

"Grimmy, are you scared?" she asked innocently, her fangs gleaming in the dark.

I leaned farther down.

"Scared of fuckin' what?" I snarled.

"Your mission! Shit head!" she hissed, fingers twisting in her big shirt, "…humans' are so scary…"

I did not need to listen to her babble at the moment. The kid and I had been with Aizen's coven for almost the same amount of time, before it had grown to what it was now, and I had dealt with the little one's bitching and crying too many times before.

"Fuck off."

I continued my walk down the hall. I heard her feet pick up the pace back on my heels and I fought back the want to bite my lip in annoyance.

"'cause I would be so scared if I were you!" She continued, "It's not good to go after 'dem, human's is stupid, they thinks me a little girl; Nel not little, no!"

Yet, she still prattles on like a human infant…

"Nel, we mustn't talk like that!" the blonde and skinnier vampire named Pesche lectured, "Aizen-sama obviously picked Grimmjow-san for an important task…"

"Besides, Nel." The larger, Dondochakka, whimpered, "You can't be scared of humans, they're our food, don't cha know?"

"That don't make 'em less scary!" She screeched, "You really gonna go, Grimmy?"

"Of course I'm going," I snapped loudly, "I'm not chicken shit like you three!"

Nel walked silently for a moment.

"…I don't know, Grimmy." her voice came out serious.

The tone surprised me. I slightly turned my head to look down at her willing to listen if didn't go on forever, I had managed one shitty lecture already. She was facing the ground.

"I don' think you should go." She muttered, "It's weird. Aizen-sama don't send one of us to go and get the human, that's not what we do… It seems like a…"

The little one's voice trailed and let out squeak. She went into a dead stop; her followers had to quickly scramble to not fall over her again.

"Nnoitra-san!" she cried, her wide eyes focused above me.

I stopped and sent a glare to the taller freak now behind me, wearing his grin.

"Time to go!" Nel announced; her group quickly scurried away in the opposite direction as a collective run.

Nnoitra's smirk widened at the response.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Not now." I snarled, moving on past him.

"Grimmjow," he followed me, of fucking course, "What's this? Are you actually hesitating against a challenge?"

Fuck! What the hell did everyone hear that I hadn't? Did I ever say I was fucking scared of this shit?

"You're fuckin' scared to go against a threat from Aizen-sama, aren't you? Ha, I know it! I'm not surprised a pussy as you would back down from such an easy task!"

"Fuck off, Nnoitra." I yelled, "I said not now!"

I found the door to my room and hurled it open.

"Not like you haven't did anything but go above and eat on any available neck you can reach, just because you're bored and fuckin' useless to do anything else!" He jeered at my doorway when I had entered the room, "Don't know what makes you so god damn special, Aizen'sama saying you're the only one that can do such a tiny thing! If I had the fuckin' challenge to go get a damn human girl I would do it no fuckin' problem!"

That was it! I was not going to listen to Nnoitra's jealousy.

"Get out!"

I threw the closest thing I could grab, turned out to be a chair, over my head at the doorway. Sadly, Nnoitra moved at the last second and let it burst against the hallway wall.

"You're quite the desperate dickhead lately." Nnoitra snickered at me heaving with rage, "Don't screw up too badly on your mission."

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

I wanted the entire coven to hear that and proceeded to punch a hole in the wall next to me. That was just what I needed! I went on to completely destroying my room, every now and then hurling something into the hallway.

Fuck! Everyone thought they knew everything! There was nothing desperate about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I was a fucking king! Unstoppable and able to do whatever the hell I wanted! They all took me as some damn mockery, I was anything but!

I didn't need them anyway, not Aizen, not his mindless slaves….nobody!

"Grimmjow."

"What?" I threw a bottle in my hand at the door.

The figure standing in the doorway didn't even flinch when it shattered against the wall next to them. I quickly noticed that the smell now wafting into the room wasn't Nnoitra's, it was enticing and sweet.

"Incubus." I growled.

He stood there with a relaxed posture. His white skin glistened in the hallway's faint light; he always seemed to glow from within from living in the pitch dark of their coven. The Incubus sent a studious look around the mess in my room before coming back to meet my eyes.

"Vampire." He responded.

I scoffed at his emotionless face, always the same.

"What the hell brings you to my damn room?"

"I have been ordered to escort you to the location where you will capture the human girl."

"Escort me?" I walked up closer to the shorter form, "I'm shocked! Is Aizen-_sama_ actually letting you out of his bed?"

The insult didn't have any effect.

"I am to bring you there when you are ready to go."

Realizing I wasn't going to get any other response from the thing I gritted my teeth.

"Fine. Come in." I kicked some broken stuff around, "I was just… cleaning up."

The incubus obeyed and stepped inside.

"Fuck." I groaned, damn since when did I have so much shit to break. I continued searching through the mess, "Oh, there it is."

I reached down and grabbed my Pantera from beneath a pile.

"A sword?" I think the incubus had meant for that to come out as a question though it sounded like a statement; I could never fucking tell with the guy.

"Yes, a sword!" I exclaimed; I had thought he was smarter to understand the situation, "I'm not that suicidal to go bare handed."

To my surprise he responded with a slight rise in his eyebrow. No matter how small it was that was the most emotion I had ever seen on that face.

I grinned at the display, stepping up towards him. The little flash of feelings that had appeared in those big eyes hadn't gone unnoticed and the sickness I felt towards him had disappeared in that same moment. Maybe there was something there not ruined.

"So, Aizen hasn't screwed you up as much as I thought." I mused.

He didn't move as I came closer and he kept a steady gaze up at me.

"You really are beautiful." I breathed, taking in the teasing scent from his skin.

"Am I?" he asked flatly, bringing a hand up to my chin.

I leaned in closer, drawn to the smell and the blood beneath the pale skin. An incubus was a treat to vampires, not a food source we could live off of, but a really good snack that's taste was addicting. They would never be changed or drained either, perfect for vampire entertainment.

I gracefully brushed back the messy, black hair lying over the other's shoulder and leaned my head down towards the bend of his soft neck.

"Why does it have to be fuckin' wasted on Aizen?" My fangs barely brushed over the skin.

"Vampire." The incubus brought my head back up gently up by my chin, "Your eyes are going red."

I smirked.

"You're quite cocky underneath all that loyalty, aren't you?" I received no reaction again, reminding me of our captor once more, "Hm, don't want our fucking Lord to see another bite mark next to these now would we?"

My finger came up to trail over the many scars that lined his chest and neck. He merely watched my face with a steady stare.

"You're disgusting," I spat, "Giving yourself up like that, like a fucking whore."

"Grimmjow!"

The moment was lost.

"Speaking of fucking whores…" I growled, dropping my hand, "The fuck do you want, Luppi?"

"Grimmjow!" the little gender confused moron yelled back, "Why the hell did Aizen-sama give you special treatment? Why you!"

I walked around the incubus and shoved Luppi out of my doorway.

"Next time someone asks me that they're getting a fucking fist through their fucking gut!" I called down the hallway in case anybody else felt the need to annoy the shit out of me before I left, "Let's go then incubus!"

The thing had been frozen in place, my eyes narrowed when I noticed his fingers held up on his neck.

"Incubus!" I barked.

It obeyed instantly that time, throwing his hand down to his side and walking out of the room with his regular mask of emotions set.

"Grimmjow!" Luppi yelled again when the Incubus swept past, "I'll be taking your damn place one of these days, asshole!"

"Just try, whore!" I called back down the hallway.

"So, you know where the hell this human is?" I asked the dark form behind me.

"Of course." He droned.

"Perfect." I grinned widely.

There was more to this mission then what had been said and I was smart enough to fully understand that. But, Aizen was in for some fucking head spinning when I showed him who was king here.

That's for damn sure.

* * *

_Gah, I wanted an Ulquiorra POV at some point in this chapter but it didn't get in._

_Okay a few things on my incubi and vampires. I'm doing my own little rules for each of them, kind of picking what I want to use and adding some of my own ideas. I've read alot of versions of incubi where they are another branch of vampires, but in this they're going to be separate species and don't need blood._

_This chapter was all foreshadow and set up, things really get going starting next chapter. I have this whole plot planned out completely, surprisingly it only took one day, the Bleach cast and story fit really well into this setting. However, this is the only chapter I have written so far. I usually stay a few ahead, but I'm posting it now just to get it out there, the next chapter might take a couple weeks. There should be around 15-20 when it's done._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please, review!_

* * *


	2. II Protect

_

* * *

_

_Whoa… first chapter went really well! Thank you all so, so much for the favs, reads, alerts, and reviews! They're all very much appreciated!_

_I was a little worried there was too much going on and it wouldn't make much sense, but that's how I end up writing most of the time; I love plot. This chapter has a ton of action, it's my favorite thing to write so I drag it out a little, I think the ending will make up for it._

_Also, a note on Ulqui in this chapter. He may seem a bit OOC, but he's not a high ranking arrancar anymore and is a little less durable than he is in canon._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dawn and Dusk**_

**II. Protect**

_Warnings: Lots of cursin' and violence._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Grimmjow Pov._

* * *

"Aizen-sama, said the mansion is just down this road."

"Hm. Great. I heard you the first god damn time."

"Aizen-sama, told me to make sure you go through the back."

"Oh, well then front door it is."

"Aizen-sama said…"

I crossed my arms and came to a stop. The incubus did as well with his head held down and I knew right away that something was up. I waited for him to start talking again, but it didn't look like I was going to get anything but 'Aizen-sama said…'

The Incubus's different appearance did hold my attention though. I had never seen him in such a form before. Being above ground and out of the coven he had taken on a more human look and even had on some scrappy clothes as well. His hair was a little shorter and his green pupils were surrounded by white instead of black. The only thing remaining of his Incubus side were the tear track markings on his cheeks, though they were smaller.

I don't know why he even tried to hide, anyone who wasn't blind, like fucking Tousen, could tell there was something strange but very appealing about him. I wondered how their kind even managed to blend in with the humans. As vampires we appeared the way we did to get prey. Incubi were cowards that went for their prey in dreams; they were nothing but fantasies after all and had too much inhuman perfection in their looks.

"Well…" I started, "Are you going to leave so I can do this?"

"Aizen-sama told me to make sure you get to your task."

"Oh, did he?" I scoffed, "How nice of him. Well, I made it, so you can just run on back to our Lord's bed and let him fuck ya up nicely, okay? Have fun with that, whore."

I went to step forward and the incubus copied me.

"Look." I yelled into his face, teeth barred, "I don't need your help, get lost now!"

"You shouldn't fail Aizen-sama."

I glared. So, that was what this was about. He didn't want me to screw up and piss off Aizen.

"Why should I not fail that bastard, huh? Little incubus?"

He just glared at me like he thought he was in the right.

"You should really listen to Aizen-sama." He said with a demanding that instantly pissed me off.

He was catching me off guard with his try for power though, and that was probably what kept me from knocking him all the way back to the damn coven. That and the fact I didn't pick on things that were obviously weaker and smaller than me. But, he was getting way too offended by this mission, like he was taking it personal or something.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Is this really about my success or what he'll do to your fuckin' ass if I fail?"

I didn't get a response; he just stared at me like the freak he was with those big misleading eyes. It confused me! Did he not like Aizen fucking him up? Wasn't that his purpose in life… to be fucked?

Gah, why did it even matter? I wanted his weak ass away from me so I could get this over with.

"Just go away, okay?"

"Are you going to do what Aizen-sama wants?" he replied.

I felt like I had erupted in flames. I had to run my hands through my hair so I couldn't be tempted to rip him apart. It was torture to not throttle the thing and it was either my honor that was keeping him alive or my fear of Aizen's strength if anything happened to his whore. I wasn't going to admit to either!

"Fuck Aizen!" I snapped, "Which was what I told you to go do! Alright?"

Incubi were lower than us; they were snacks, so the confidence the shorter form had seemed to leave him at the lethalness in my words.

"Fine." He looked away, "I will go inform Aizen-sama of your arrival to your task."

Yeah, that's what the little shit had told me, but then why was he still on my trail!

"I can smell you, asshole!" I hollered through the darkness behind me.

The moon was hidden and it was the dead of night so my vision easily saw a black haired head quickly disappear behind a wall. I huffed. Annoying bastard; who did he think he was spying on me? Well, trying to spy on me and failing greatly.

He was going to get in my damn way.

I tried to ignore his teasing smell while I continued on a more wooded pathway that lead to a large gate up ahead. I could have reached it the same moment I saw it but I was just fine in taking things slow at the moment. The nagging feeling of something being up with this was getting more annoying and I didn't respect surprise attacks. Even if the whole thing was rigged I was going to get an honored fight out of it.

I looked up at the gate when I came to it and realized how big and expensive it looked. This fuckin' woman must be pretty damn special to get such treatment. When I stepped up to it there was a feeling of uncomfortable warmth, eyeing them I saw that the bars shined of silver. Well, fuck...

Hunters. The girl was protected by hunters, of fucking course she was!

Aizen wanted me to go into a house of hunters, alone, to capture some bitch he randomly wanted. What a test! He expected me to fail or something? He was wrong! I was already on to his plan!

I kicked the gate down, sending it crumbled to the ground.

I grinned widely.

"Knock, knock."

I quickly made my way to the front door of the building and gave it similar treatment, ready for a fight the second I did so. I lived for these moments. I lived countless years to fuck shit up and would have it no other way!

…But, apparently that wasn't supposed to happen tonight.

The thrill and energy in me dropped in my gut when I was met with my prey; standing, alone, unprotected, in the center of an open room.

What… the…hell?

What the hell! I needed to kill something! Maybe even give a chase or some sort of struggle, something worth all this shit! What was this? The orange haired bitch was just standing there in the middle of an empty room. Was this some damn joke? Was someone screwing with me?

And what did the woman do in response? She waved at me! Waved…at me; like I was there for a party.

"Hey, bitch." I growled loudly.

"Hi." She greeted, just a little nervously, "How are you tonight, Vampire-san?"

"Oh, I'm fuckin' peachy, bitch, fuckin' peachy." I grumbled, walking towards her, "Smells like you're the only human in this place and that means I'm here for you, only I don't steal without a damn fight. Where are the rest at?"

"Oh, um." She fiddled with her fingers, "They thought you were coming through the back."

Wow, see who was the genius here? They had all expected me to be smart and go through the fucking back, but I wasn't! I wasn't smart enough to go through the back I went through the front, like a damn genius…wait.

"Since we knew you were coming they went to get prepared…I didn't want them to get hurt fighting for me so I'm glad I found you first." She cooed, "I will go with you willingly."

I snarled and stopped before her.

"What did you just say?"

Her little upbeat expression fell, as if she had expected me to whisk her away like some god damn damsel in a fairy tale. Well, I was no fucking fairy tale.

"I will go with you willingly…?"

"No!" I snapped, "I got that idea when I saw you standing here like some present, okay! What else did you say?"

"I didn't want them to get hurt…"

"No!"

"Oh, okay. Um…" she put her finger to her mouth, "We knew you were coming?"

"How?" I leaned in with wide eyes.

"Oh…" she mused and titled her head trying to think, "It was Aizen the vampire lord. He sent a threat telling us you were coming to take me and..."

I slammed a foot into the flooring instantly making cracks and shaking the walls.

"That bastard!" I roared, the girl cringed, "He wants me to die! He wants me to die and have it look like my own failure. That fucker, I'll kill him!"

I heard a loud bang right when a heat grazed the back of my neck. I smiled and laughed all in one, turning a crazed look over to where the shot had been fired.

"Just what I need!" I jeered at the orange haired man now standing off to the side with a raised gun, "I'll tear you all fucking apart before I get to rip Aizen to shreds."

So, it was true Aizen wanted me to die and fail. I was going to do the exact god damn opposite.

I raced across the large room in no time, but was met halfway with the man blocking my kick.

"You will not take Inoue." He demanded.

I got a good look at his face and narrowed my eyes.

"You're that hunter, that really good one. Kurosaki, was it?" my smile got bigger, "That's fucking fantastic!"

Hunter's smells were rotten and they tasted even worse. I was glad I remembered Pantera because I would have been spitting out the taste of hunter for weeks to come if not. I always thought that was part of their plan, being cowards and all.

Hunters, well the good ones, were also supposed to be cheaters that got some powers from our venom or something. But, they weren't humans and they weren't vampires, they were just an annoying thing in between that borrowed strength from us to be able to take us down whenever they were bored. Yeah, annoying as hell was an understatement with hunters.

"Shut up!" the hunter yelled, "You're not getting out of here with her!"

"That's what I want to hear!" I hollered, drawing Pantera in one swift movement, "I knew this was a trick, but I'm going to prove I'm king anyway by destroying you!"

I swiped out a foot, knocking the annoying gun out of the fight and he quickly had a thin black sword countering my sword aimed for his head. My excitement grew when he was able to almost match my speed while we moved across the floor in a flurry of attacks. He was even able to return quite a few good swipes. I could release all my pent up frustration into each strike and get one of equal strength against it. I was thrilled to have a challenge. I hadn't felt so close to living in so long! Maybe I should challenge hunters everyday!

I only regretted the statement when another bullet distracted me from my crazed bloodlust. It swept over my shoulder and barely missed hitting my challenger right in the face.

"Ishida!" Kurosaki hollered in response, "You almost hit me, you asshole!"

"Oh, it appeared like you were losing."

"Pity." I sneered.

"Stay out of this!" he ordered to me and the growing group entering the room.

He struck out aiming for my neck and I easily deflected it with a flick of Pantera. I bounced back and forth driving the hunter backwards and never slowing in my fierce strikes. Kurosaki seemed to be giving in and had to use his other hand against the sword to block most of my attacks.

This was boring. Extremely boring, did Aizen really expect me to die from this?

I barked out a laugh and slammed a fast kick into his stomach that sent him having to struggle to keep on his feet. My shoulders shook with the adrenaline and my eyes gleamed with how easily it looked to break the man in front of me. I made to complete that.

A bang sounded and I felt like a fire had erupted inside me.

There was a sharp pierce in my back that halted my steps and damn it, that hurt. It seemed to flare from that point and continue through the rest of my body. I was caught off guard in the moment and before even my eyes could catch the movement Kurosaki had reappeared to knock me on the floor. My sword flew from my hold, I was never too good at holding that damn thing, and I wasn't able to catch myself on my damn feet, landing on my back.

"They didn't listen to you!" I roared at the hunter, "You bastard!"

I was enraged; who the fuck shot someone in the back? What kind of fighting was that? This was no fight if they were going to cheat like that, damn it! I tried to stand back up, but Kurosaki stopped me with his sword's point.

"Sorry, there's no pity or honor for vampires." He muttered angrily.

"Fuck you." I growled.

What was he going to do now, take my damn head off? What an idiot! I wasn't down; I did not fall from something cheap like a bullet! He was about to learn that! I barred my teeth and felt the rage from my betrayal, my bruised honor, this mission, burn worse than the bullet in my damn back which was trying to paralyze me. I was going to rip them all apart.

"You're not dead yet?" his eyes widened, "You're a pure blood?"

"You're right." I snarled.

I braced myself, ready to jump him to the ground and rip his throat out.

But, of course I was interrupted!

Once more; and it wasn't for a new enemy or for any good reason at all, no! Because, I would have rather have given a limb for that!

Instead it was that obnoxious, fucking, tiny ass, damned incubus deciding to make an entrance.

Into the middle of a bunch of hunters.

As if he thought was able to do something about this or like he was even able to fight at all! What was he planned to do? It just enraged me to see him act like he wasn't the weakest thing in existence.

He walked in like nothing was happening, with that god damn same expression on his fucking face. That one expression that was driving me to insanity and it was directed right at me. Never had I gave more care for how much it really pissed me off until right then. I had to hold back from tearing that face to pieces to figure out what he possibly thought he was doing!

"Incubus." I snarled.

I winced from trying to rise and found the room tilting around me. In my eyes the area's scene changed completely into a new setting that was a blinding white, nothing from the mansion in sight. I blinked and shook my head roughly. That erased the image and I found myself back into the same room, now staring up at the incubus before me. A quick glance around and I saw that all the hunters and the human girl were looking around with dazed faces, not noticing us anymore.

"You're using that freaky magic of yours, aren't you?" I growled at the incubus.

His eyes went to the ceiling, like he had tried to roll them or something emotional like that, and came back to mine.

"It's not magic and that's not what's important," he crossed his arms, "you are failing Aizen-sama."

Okay, that was the single last thing I needed to hear at the moment. He walked in here to fucking say that and dare say it like he was upset with me! It brought out the beast in me and I was on my feet holding the incubus by his tiny neck in no time. I could easily just move my fingers and have him dead. He didn't seem to realize that because he was staring at me with anger in those green eyes.

"Aizen-sama…"

"Stop saying that, you little shit!" I screamed and shook with each word "You moron! That bastard sent me here to die! Are you really that stupid to not see it? Hell, even I knew it, and I came here anyway! Your god damn Aizen- fuckin'- sama, just wants me to die! Why the fuck do you even care about him, why the hell are you even still here?"

The incubus's eyes had widened at my words and he was actually looking at me with surprise at the end. That look of confusion captured me. My mouth had fallen open to tell him to get away once more, but I was at a loss. I, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was at a complete loss of words or insults because that face before me had never looked so surprised and wait… wasn't that how I should fucking look right now, I was the one that had just walked into his own death sentence! What the hell was going on?

"Oh! It's an incubus doing it!"

The yell brought me back to reality and I dropped the form from my grasp, he landed and looked over to the side where the yell had come from looking even more shocked. A new presence brought in a new scent.

"Fuck." I sputtered, "Fuck! There's a vampire here?"

I found the vampire off a little ways. He had a carefree smile and wearing what look like sleep wear with a hat shielding his eyes. There was a shine in his face that seemed like someone who had just hit a jackpot and that disturbed me.

"Your useless magic doesn't work on him!" I pointed out to the damn incubus, blaming him for the problem.

I made to knock him away from my anger at this, but I was suddenly attacked by a blur of purple and tan. It was like a cat had been unleashed on my head, trying to rip it off my neck; my hands scrambled to get a latch on the tiny figure before it could do just that. I managed to grab a hold of it and hurl it off of me, watching as it had no problem catching itself upright. I snarled at the thing, getting ready for another attack.

"Yoruichi, kill the incubus first." The cheery tone of the vampire called out.

Fuck, where was he?

My hands fell and I twisted around to find the incubus. He was just standing still, in confusion, like he had no idea what the hell was going on around him! What a great time to try and figure out his emotions for the first time!

The attacker instantly switched away from me and was leaping towards the stunned incubus before I could register what the hell was going on.

Maybe, that's what caused me to move. Maybe, it was from my hatred of uneven fights. Maybe, it was because I was the one wanting to kill that incubus! Maybe, it was because those feelings he had shown me had been so real. Maybe , it was because those scars on his neck had made me so fucking sick in a way that I had wanted revenge for the pathetic thing…Wait, what the hell, no!

Either way, I moved. Fast.

"No!" I roared.

With one kick off the floor I found myself in between the incubus and the attacker and the punch meant for him went straight into my stomach. It felt like the attacker had ran five flaming swords right through me because the fucking thing on their hand was made out of silver. All of the silver in the world could go burn in hell.

Only when I was knocked back to the ground with a heavy thud on my head did I realize I had just gotten the shit beaten out of me by a girl vampire that had one hell of a punch, and all for an incubus…

…I think it was time to re think my endless life a bit.

* * *

_Grimmjow pov_

* * *

God damn, I hated thinking.

Sitting here, with nothing else to do but think was making me realize I had ended up doing what Aizen had wanted in the end!

That fact made me want to put my head through the wall. Well, I wasn't dead, that was a point for me I suppose. But, it wasn't exactly a vacation sitting in some cell being worked over by silver cuffs, a hole in my gut, and a bullet to my back. The damn wounds were really getting on my nerves by not healing as fast as I wanted them to.

How pathetic, I had never been in such a situation before! Ever! I hadn't even thought I could end up in one like this because it was beyond pathetic!

In all my years I have never been close to being captured by hunters. I tugged at the restraints on my wrists, pulling them against the wall once more and ignoring the sharp burning that caused. It didn't even crack the wall; I wasn't used to such a reaction. Shit, that meant I was weakened too… no I did not just think that! But, really, I could usually have taken these off the second I had been dragged in the cell…by that fucking girl vampire nonetheless… and put in them!

Seriously, there was nothing more embarrassing in the entire world then my damned life.

All because of that green eyed moron!

He had just stood there, practically begging me to save him; well okay he was just staring and waiting for it to come like he sort of expected to die after having his tricks fail. That was disgusting to me; the thing was just so damn sickening. Maybe, that's what made me save him? Was I really still asking myself those questions?

God damn, pathetic!

That stupid creature, he was doing something to my head, fucking with it. I had seen him many times before being the mindless drone he was and never paid any attention to him because there was far enough of that surrounding me in the coven.

But, then I had actually seen him, the real him, not the mindless him, seeing what he actually was and maybe that's what had gotten him stuck in my damn head, controlling my actions even. It was that useless magic of his… that's what I'll blame it on!

He was nothing but a skinny, short, weak, thing, and nothing else. There was no way something like that could have any control over me. I would never let a lower being control me, especially one with bright green eyes, an intoxicating smell, a capturing gaze, beautiful skin, those random emotions that made me feel new ones myself that I really wasn't minding …. Wait! What was that!?

I would never let such a thing control me!

I paused. I had caught scent of the very one I was cursing. All my thoughts and anger seemed to float away in the same moment.

I brought my gaze up slightly to glare up to the figure now standing in the doorway of the room.

The incubus, still in his human form, was staring at me very closely. I snapped my teeth together and urged my anger back into me; I wanted nothing more than to tear his head off for this! For making me weak! For making me do what Aizen had wanted! I hated him!

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded.

He didn't react, even though I had sounded pretty fierce through my fatigue and growing thirst. But, for real, why was he still here? He could have very well flown back to our Lord's bed and had no more problems, yet he was still in this place! Just standing around like he lived there!

"Well!" I yelled, not thinking twice about there being two vampires in the place that could probably hear every word loud and clear, "Fuck off! Why can't you understand that? Why are you so dumb?!"

He walked forward and gradually changed back to the form I recognized.

"Just get out of here! You're so stupid and weak! You stupid, fucking incubus!"

He held a hand out to the cell's door and easily unlocked the lock with a clawed nail.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you're going to save me or something! Screw that! Get out of here! You damn, screw up! You stupid incubus!"

He reached me and stopped right at my feet, giving me a studying look. Okay, with him a foot from me I had to admit it was strange having my anger slowly being calmed. Why, though? Why was that happening? I wanted to be raging pissed!

I wasn't though and I slowly began to notice the area around me disappearing into an empty space. The incubus was taking us away from the reality and bringing us to a void where it was just me and him. It was a nice feeling looking up at him and in his natural environment of a dreamlike space. Not in that hell hole where he had no control over anything and looked like the walking dead more than us vampires did. It was making me want him within my arms so I could help erase those memories for him… God what was I thinking! Did silver have drugs in it now! But, I knew it wasn't that.

"How are you doing your magic crap on me?"

"You're weak." He stated.

Forget not wanting to kill anything in this new place!

I couldn't act on that when he reached forward and backed me up against, I guessed a wall. I don't think I could notice anything else; the incubus was even more stunning within the magic shit.

"You failed Aizen-sama."

That made me forget his looks and these emotions they were filling me with.

"Get out of here!"

"He wished you to succeed..."

"He wanted me to die you fuckin' moron…!"

"So, I will help you for that reason alone, to please Aizen-sama." He continued.

His light weight fell into my lap while he brought his hands up to my face.

What the fuck was he doing? He was acting like he hadn't heard a damn thing I had been yelling at him. Aizen had meant for me to die, but he was still thinking he wanted me to actually succeed in this suicide mission! He couldn't be that dumb! Now, he was acting like this?

But, god damn, his neck and skin were exposed; it was getting way too hard to control my thirst. His smell was inches from my face and for some reason I couldn't ignore it like normal. He must've known this because he pulled my head forward with a light grip on the back of it. Gently, he placed my mouth right on his neck.

"Incubus…" I warned.

"Vampire." He said in a flat tone

The hold on the back of my head was steady and unwavering.

And I wasn't about to be offered a chance to bite Aizen's incubus twice.

I didn't hesitate when I bit down on his neck and the only recognition from him was an intake of breath. I didn't pay attention though because I lost myself in drinking. I know for a fact I have never tasted an incubus, tasted anything like this, and I don't think I could give it up to anyone else now. A thought in the back of my head told me there was more to it than that reason alone, but it was back where my ignored thoughts were. I wanted to just drink him dry and leave nothing left. Rid of these weird problems raging in me from this fucking thing in my grasp. I wanted that so badly! But, drinking him senseless, that was so Aizen.

I returned to my awareness when I felt the incubus slacken and that feeling in the back of my mind came forward for once, making my teeth release him. My wounds felt more at ease already, able to heal even faster than human blood would have provided. Was that the deed he had meant when he said he would help me for Aizen?... No.

The incubus's breathing was heavy on my ear and I brought my head up to smirk at his weak face, he sent me a narrowed look back.

"You're making all those dumb excuses because I saved your scrawny ass, aren't you?"

"I was making sure you didn't fail, Aizen-sama."

"Why what does he do to you when we fail?"

He held a long look with me.

"Well, your incubus ass is in trouble isn't it?" I taunted, "Maybe I should have let you die, then you could be free that way."

"Is that really what you want?" he asked.

This time he had me not answering.

"What is this?" He placed a finger up to my lips, "I thought I was disgusting."

"You are a disgusting little shit. I hate you and think you're fuckin' stupid." I spat, "But, that can all be changed."

To the incubus's surprise I turned the tables in his illusion, capturing his lips roughly with my own. I wanted so badly for my hands to be released, but the other slowly began to relax in his loss of control and deepened the kiss on his own. His hands came up through my hair and his body fell forward into the hold. I took in every taste and smell.

He moved my head to break off the kiss and searched my eyes.

"Did you make me do that?" I asked, a little surprised in myself.

"No." he answered, truthfully, "No, I didn't do anything... to instigate that. I don't understand your actions lately."

"I can say the same for yourself, little incubus." I smirked.

The thing studied me for a bit more, lifting his hands through the back of my hair.

"I will give you another gift," He stated suddenly in a serious tone; he pulled his head up to my ear as if he was going to share a secret, "That you can use as you wish…"

What…

"Ulquiorra." He muttered.

I froze. What the fuck was that? My eyebrows furrowed trying to make sense of that one word. Whoa, wait a minute!

"Was that your name?" I exclaimed.

Whoa, whoa! Did Aizen's damn incubus just give me his name? What was he doing? I struggled to find the words. Wasn't that some incubus taboo or something? What was he planning in that mind of his now?

"Don't abuse it." Ulquiorra spoke before I could.

He seemed like he was going to continue, but out of nowhere he broke off in a pained gasp. His eyes fluttered and his head drooped.

"Whoa, hey!" I shouted, "What's happening?"

His hands flew up to his head and the scene around us started to darken, a deep black spread and swallowed us fast. I had to strain my sight to make out the incubus's skin and his eyes that were fighting to stay open.

"Hey!" I screamed, "Tell me what the fuck is happening!"

"Aizen-sama…" his voice strained.

What… wait, wait! What the hell had that meant?  
"See, told you that incubus would be here." A voice sounded nearby.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open at the interruption and I found us suddenly back in the cell of the mansion. His form quickly changed back to that of the weak looking human. His horrified stare was captured in my own. I felt every emotion twist inside of me trying to break me down at that face.

"Hey…" I tried, but didn't finish.

Ulquiorra's body jolted slightly and his eyes lost their battle to stay open while a gasp escaped his lips. I couldn't do anything, but watch. I just watched as he fell forward and landed into a small heap beside me.

But, once he fell, I saw the cause.

A hunter stood behind where Ulquiorra had been, a gun extended.

My eyes widened.

I saw red.

* * *

_Whew, I had to write that last past in my college's library. I was looking around every five seconds like 'pleeeease PLEASE, no one be reading over my shoulder!' That's probably why it takes so long to get their lips on each other. Sorry, for the chapter length that last part was going to be moved to next chap, but I liked it ending where it did so I left it alone._

_I HOPE this all made some sense to you guys. I like to leave things a little up in the air and not painfully obvious, but I spent forever proofreading and fixing it so it was little easier. I'm a bit worried over that, but most of the unanswered stuff in the end part gets answered soon._

_I managed to introduce Ichigo, Ishida, Urahara, Yourouchi, and Orihime; hopefully I did them some justice. They will also not all be appearing very often, especially Ishida and Yoruichi they just came in handy for this chapter, and maybe the next one, so sorry if they are anybodies favorites._

_More GrimmUlqui next chap, yah!_

* * *

_Please, review!_


	3. III Love

_

* * *

_

_Holy crap you guys these reviews, they are absolutely amazing. I'm in shock, thank you all so very much for liking this. I can't believe it so I hope I can keep it good for you all._

_Not much action this time, mostly conversation, but there's some good GrimmUlqui and quite a bit of angst. __Also lots of Ulqui POV, finally! I happen to like this chapter alot too._

_

* * *

_

**Dawn and Dusk**

_III. Love_

_Warnings: Just the usual with Grimmy's mouth._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Ulquiorra pov_

* * *

"_Ulquiorra."_

_I moved away from the wall I stood against and stepped towards the vampire with a curious wonder. _

"_Yes, Aizen-sama?" I answered with respect._

"_I need a favor from you."_

_…those usually went in two different directions._

_"Yes, Aizen-sama?"_

_"I want you to go with the pure bred Grimmjow," he smirked, "and monitor that he gets to his task. Afterwards I want you to return and report that he completed his arrival. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes." _

_I was not sure about the request. What would following that stupid vampire mean for me? He was nothing but some rebellious vampire that went out of his way to disobey Aizen-sama and didn't have to be on the receiving end of the consequences. That was annoying._

_"You seem uncertain."_

_"No." I replied, "Not at all."_

_I was sure my voice had been firm, but he approached me anyway, taking my chin in his fingers._

_"Good, because I just want that vampire to see what real power is before he gets there." He peered into my eyes, "It'll help him to not fail, you know what happens with failure, don't you my incubus?"_

_"Yes." Of course I did._

_I was most aware of that. It was already humiliating enough to be under the control of a rouge vampire and unable to escape him, but he was perfectly happy to reassure me who had the power here and took his anger out whenever needed. He would never hurt those creations of his after all, he required them._

_I was pulled from my thoughts when the vampire leaned down to my shoulder._

_"Do you love me, incubus?"_

_I held back a shiver as his fangs grazed my skin._

_"No."_

_"Just making sure you weren't confused." He raised his head with a smirk, "I wouldn't want you to think anything loved a thing like you. An incubus knows nothing of love after all."_

_"No, we do not." I responded._

_"You will never know that feeling." He smirked, brushing my hair back, "Just a pretty, mindless slave."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"No one to protect you." His hand trailed down my chest._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Such a weak existence."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Now go, and be sure to return before daybreak." He turned around with a wider smile, "Also, be sure that idiot arrives there and goes in at full force, we don't want him to fail now do we?"_

_"Trash should be eliminated." I stated._

_"Yes, they most certainly do." He responded._

_I was already out the door._

* * *

_Grimmjow pov_

* * *

"Cowards! You're all fuckin' cowards! What's with you freaks and shooting things in the back! You're fucking dead when you fight me fair!"

I was mad.

"I'm gonna fuckin' tear all your god damn limbs off, fuckers!"

Okay, a little more than mad.

"Limb to mother fuckin' limb! You asshole hunters! Fuck!"

I was furious.

There were about three hunters watching my little tantrum through the open cell door. I was taking what little strength I had gotten from the incubus's blood and trying to get the fucking cuffs out of the wall, but that wasn't working and it was pissing me off further.

Stupid incubus blood wasn't worth shit! Really, I should have drunk his useless self dry to be able to be free! Gah, but there was a part of me saying I probably shouldn't be thinking those things when he was laying unmoving next to me and that might be why I was screaming anyway.

Fuck this!

"Ishida!" the orange haired hunter entered the scene in a frenzy, "Stop shooting everything! Shit!"

"It was only the incubus."

"Fuck you!" I yelled back, "What the hell did you do to him? He's mine to kill!"

"We can just shoot the vampire as well and be done with the whole problem."

"We're not shooting anything, okay!"

"Screw that! I'm going to be the killer here, get your asses over here and I'll tear you all apart even with these damn cuffs on!"

"We're not killing him, that's what whoever sent him wants!"

"It's not like the vampire has a purpose in life."

"Fuck you! You don't know shit about me, assholes! I have a purpose, my purpose…!"

Ulquiorra lying beside me twitched slightly and let out a small whine. I stared in horror.

What was happening? It was confusing me and starting to build into an uncontrollable panic. I didn't even like the thing, it was a pathetic existence, but I think that was what was making me get protective. That and the fact he had whispered Aizen's name like the man had descended into the room and struck him across the face.

My purpose…

"What did you do, fuckers?" I roared and pulled more at the restraints.

I brought my fists down to hit the floor from my frustration by not getting any attention from the assholes. Damn hunters, why weren't they listening to me? I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Fucking hunters and their damn stupid selves, I wanted to tear them apart. My fingers stopped through my hair, hmm, that was weird; I really felt like I hadn't done that… in awhile…

My hands were free.

I looked down at them to see that I had broken from the cuffs, now dangling on my wrists. I flexed my fingers and eyed the hunters that were still arguing with each other. I grinned wide.

"Just one shot to the head and then we can go about our lives." Ishida nearly whined, "I don't see why we need to argue over this."

"Go about our lives?" Kurosaki shot back, "Are you insane? There is somebody after Inoue-san!"

"Yo."

They jumped from me now standing beside them and both moved to do something, but I had the black haired hunter half way up the wall before they could even try.

"Vampire, how did you get loose?" the man complained.

"Oh, not going to shot me in the head?" I mocked, "You rather shoot incubi in the back?"

That didn't faze him as much as I had wanted and I was getting more pissed the less worried the two seemed about my reaction. I wanted them to be scared out of their fucking minds; I had just broken free in a screaming rage. Wasn't that the least bit frightening, being me it very well should be!

But, Kurosaki next to me just crossed his arms loosely, like he was bored, and the one in my grasp seemed even less affected by all this. I sent glances between the two trying to make sense of it. The Kurosaki guy smiled at my confusion and I wanted to snap his head off.

"Do you really like that incubus or something?" he teased.

I dropped my hold on the other.

"Fuck no." I scoffed into his face, "I don't 'like' anything, you fucking hunter! Who the hell do you think you are?"

I clenched my fists and punched the wall closest to his face, but he was still smirking. Looking down on me and finding something funny in what he saw. They needed to realize the threat they were facing.

"We do not consider you a threat." He said confidently.

I snarled ready to murder them all.

"Vampire!" a new voice rang out, "Your incubus is just asleep!"

I whipped my head around to see that blonde vampire from before leaning over Ulquiorra. When had he slipped in there from behind me? Bastard. My fists unclenched and I instantly found myself hurrying over to crouch down by the prone form with curiosity from what he had said.

"Sleep?" I muttered to the other, "Like a human?"

The vampire brought his head up to look at me with a grin. I was able to meet his eyes this time without the hat on and I could see the mischievous glint there.

"Yes, Incubi usually sleep through the daytime anyway." His cheery voice said, "I think Ishida just shot something to stun him."

I eyed the black haired man darkly.

"Vampires don't usually get well acquainted with incubi." The other mused getting my attention again, "Do you love him?"

That made me choke. Where the fuck had that come from?

"I…uh…wha…" I sputtered, "What the fuck? No!"

I hastily stood up, fixing a glare at the vampire.

"Just curious." He laughed raising his hands, "Why else would a vampire risk being with an incubus?"

"He's not mine." I growled in the man's face.

"Oh," he looked down to Ulquiorra, "So, he's Aizen's?"

I stopped for a moment in disbelief. I watched the vampire start playing with some of Ulquiorra's hair in between his fingers with a disheartened look on his face. I didn't know what was going on but I reached across and grab the other by the collar aggressively. I heard the hunters shift around, probably wondering how to go about the change of events.

"What do you know of that bastard?" I snarled.

"Enough." He answered with a sly smile.

There was something wise and knowing in his eyes. I dropped him back to his feet, realizing I couldn't kill the guy now.

He smiled more and waved a hand in the direction of the hunters for them to exit. They looked a little wide eyed about that request. I found it amusing.

"Are you sure, Urahara-san?" Kurosaki questioned.

"Yes, I just need a little chat with him." Urahara said boldly.

I watched them slowly file their way out of the area and brought my gaze back to the other once they had left. I could only imagine what new trouble my impulsive ways had found me into now.

"Alright." I plopped back down to the floor, figuring I was going to have to go through a boring sit and listen rather than have a more fun violent conversation, "What are you playing at freak?"

He seated himself comfortably and took a quick glance at Ulquiorra once more, before staring me in the eyes.

"Vampire, have you ever heard of the Hōgyoku?"

* * *

_Ulquiorra pov_

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I shouldn't have followed that idiot vampire; shouldn't have allowed him to protect me. I think I slipped up somewhere and had managed to get the man hooked to me, but maybe I to him, I wasn't sure of which, but it was bad. That wasn't how our emotions should have gone and I was confused by it. I didn't ask for it.

That rebellious blue haired, blue eyed moron was not what he seemed and that certainly had surprised me. From all that I have observed the vampire was insane. He was always picking fights with Aizen's creations and trying to stay on top of being superior to them. If they were busy he would go and destroy humans just for the fun of it. In that moment he should have been too senseless and crazed to have jumped before me.

But, that same idiot had protected me and took a hit directed for me.

Even the things he had said to me weren't crazed and …I didn't see it possible that he could have been able to understand my feelings without having expressed them. Feelings I shouldn't have.

Now, we were both in trouble. Bigger trouble then that trash could imagine.

Aizen was aware of everything.

I really shouldn't have followed. I should have just obeyed and did as I was told instead of going out of my way to assure my well being and becoming too engrossed in my emotions. I had even went as far as to give him my name, what help could that really bring me? I should have just let him…

There was something jabbing me.

Forgetting my rushed thoughts I moved my head against the hard surface I was against and tried to pull myself into consciousness. It was extremely difficult; my mind was still reeling after Aizen had figured out that I was using allusions on someone else and punished me for it.

After a moment and one sharper poke, I was able to open my eyes and fight through the bleary haze. It should still be daytime because my body was telling me to go back to sleep, so what was assaulting me into an early awakening?

Once I was able to focus through the blur of shapes and colors in the darkness a pair of wide blue eyes came into focus, they looked as if they had been caught in an act. They disappeared from my view as soon as I saw them. The owner to them straightened quickly and shot the wall a piercing look.

Grimmjow…

Was that idiot really still near me? I thought I had given him enough strength to leave…

"Vampire…?" I voiced.

"Are you awake or dreaming again?" he grumbled in response.

"Awake."

"Finally!" he threw his hands in the air and crossed them tightly, "Fuck it's been for fucking ever!"

I couldn't make sense of that.

"What kind of time frame is that?"

An amusement quirked in his expression.

"Fucking hours or some shit," he fidgeted slightly, "I felt like you'd been passed out forever! Do you really do that boring ass sleep thing all through fucking daytime?"

I tried to keep up with his speech; he talked mostly through a rushed growl and used random words in places that didn't make sense.

"…Yes?" I responded.

"Hn." He settled himself further against the wall.

I observed him carefully. He was trying to avoid looking at me altogether and seemed to be fighting that urge harder the longer I studied him. His fingers were drummed on his arm in an almost nervous gesture and I saw that his wrists were completely free now. That was strange; he seemed able to function quite well. Wouldn't those that had captured us want to be assured he couldn't move?

"Sit up." He whispered to the wall.

I had barely heard him, but being used to vampires it was expected to strain your hearing most of the time to pick up their words. I did as he said, slowly picking myself up into a sitting position and getting my clothes back into proper places. I kept my eyes focused on him the whole time, curious towards what he could have planned. Surely, being in a cell wasn't his long term goal.

I saw his mouth moved again, but didn't pick up the whisper that time.

"What was that…?"

"I said, 'are you hurt?'" he snapped in my direction.

"Oh," I hadn't expected that, "I am fine…"

He glared at me.

"Come over here." He commanded.

I obeyed and crawled the short distance towards him. I tried to seat myself in his lap, because that's what I expected he wanted, but he stopped me before I could. His hands maneuvered me to sit in front of his legs with my back towards him.

"I didn't mean you have to sit right there!" he groaned, "God damn, you're such a whore!"

I eyed him over my shoulder.

"Damn whore," he huffed, "Fuckin' dumbass, you are hurt."

I kept my head down when he lifted up the back of my long sleeved shirt. I could tell he was muttering something angry under his breath the whole time, but he was low enough so I couldn't hear the words again. Instead of trying to catch them I paid attention to the light touches against my back that felt like they were trying very hard to be gentle.

"Shit."

I heard him, but that was all the warning I received before he ripped something out from in between my shoulder blades. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped.

"Sorry…!" he stammered and tried to stifle it, "Damn it, you're bleeding now!"

He threw whatever had been shot into my back against the wall and quickly pushed part of my shirt against the wound.

"Fuck…fuck…shit." His cursing came out muffled.

I looked back to notice him covering his mouth and nose.

"You are thirsty?" I inquired.

"Fuck off." He averted his eyes, "I'm not. It's just _your_ blood!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, he could very well take it if he wanted to but he was resisting that. It was not like a vampire to resist such a temptation when it was seated before them.

"Good, it stopped." He muttered under his hand, "It wasn't big, but shit. Stupid hunters."

He pulled my shirt back down and snorted.

"Here, sit against the wall."

I was about to do what he requested, but I didn't have to. He put his hands on either side of my shoulders and lifted me a little off the ground to put me against the wall next to him. Afterwards, he released a loud breath.

"Damn." He cursed.

He was showing strange behavior for himself and a vampire once more with all of this, so I found myself trying to figure it out more by searching for what could be going on behind those intense eyes. But, he was fixed on glaring at the wall once more while I did so, not wanting to meet my look.

"…Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra." His voice rumbled after awhile.

I came back to attention.

"…dumb name." he finished.

"It had not been given for a judgment…" I responded, "Grimmjow."

"Sounds like you're doing the same." He leered into my face with wide eyes.

Had I?

"I…"

"You're funny you know that?" he sat back up, "Pathetic as you fucking are, there's something in there that doesn't like it."

"I am a captive." I stated.

"Shut up…"

"I cannot recognize my feelings…"

"Bullshit!" he shouted, "Fuck, I can't listen to this!"

I had not expected the rise in tone and I had half expected him to punch me across the head from the way he had spoken, but he kept his shaking fists at his side. I could tell his mind was a whirlwind and his eyes snapped to me suddenly like he had settled on a thought.

"Why did you give me your name?"

I had expected that, but I didn't have an answer I could give. So, I just shared a look.

"Damn it, forget it." He pounded one of his hands into the wall close to my head, "Can you use your magic shit now?"

"…Yes."

"Good, sun's down, we have some business to go take care of."

He stood up hastily and I sat up a bit, not knowing what all that had meant.

"Now!" he loomed over me when I hadn't moved.

He twisted around as I stood up and followed his turned back up to the closed door of the cell. He grumbled about the lock, looking at it from every angle before deciding to just punch it out to the other side. I wasn't sure why he had gone for that tactic seeing as how I could have easily used a nail in my other form. Very weird behavior…

The door swung open and he laughed lightly, but I could hear the pain hidden in the sound from the burn that spread on his hand, matching those on his wrists from the cuffs.

He made to exit without even looking to me, but without thinking I reached forward taking one of his hands into both of mine. He startled at the touch and turned to me with surprise and anger.

"What do you think you're…?"

I stopped his growling by rubbing my fingers over the marks. I felt him wince slightly beneath my touch and try to pull back, but I continued to soothe the skin.

"Stop." He hissed, taking back his hand, "I…we…"

"What?" I questioned, reaching my hands up to his face.

He shoved them away.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he snapped, "Do you even know what this fucking is?"

"No." I said truthfully to his serious face.

"You can't love can you?" he roared.

My eyes widened at the word. That word. Why was he saying such things?

"Forbidden." I answered.

Why was he asking such things?

His shoulders dropped at the response and I felt something stir in my chest at the appearance of defeat mixed with rage and realization in that expression. I didn't understand it.

But, I couldn't look long.

Before I could even make anymore sense of it he closed the small distance between us and had my lips crushed against his own. His hand snuck to the back of my head to push deeper inside, his tongue went over my own and his hold was the only thing that kept me on my feet.

It was strange. I was an incubus; I was the one that gave desires and pleasure having others do so on to me was absolutely repulsive. It made my skin crawl and my lips ache. It made me hate my very existence, for it was wrong.

Yet, this was different. It didn't force lust or selfish need. It didn't make me hate myself in the least and didn't make me hate the one doing it on to me either. It was a feeling I seemed to have been seeking without realizing it and it was forbidden and it was right and I just…

…didn't understand.

When he broke away roughly he left me breathless. Leaving me with his turned back to stare out to try and figure out his reasons.

"That's it." He whispered, "That was the only thing we can… have."

I stared after him when he stepped away, not even looking back to me, just walking away without anything else.

I didn't understand.

_That was the only thing we can… have._

_That's it._

…

…

…

…What?

* * *

_Oh yeah, that's right, __I so have __the _Hōgyoku_ in this story too. Ha ha._

_This chapter was hard to write, mainly because I had planned to write out Urahara's whole speech in the middle there, but decided against it eventually. It'll be explained as the story goes now and will just had more to the questions in my plot, but oh well. Lol._

_I've been good about updating every week, so it should stay that way unless finals beat my ass here coming up. Next chapter should have more action and more unanswered questions, woohoo!_

_Please, review!_

* * *


	4. IV Hate

_

* * *

_

_Hm, last chapter wasn't as popular as the other two, so I hope this one will make it up to you guys. There's less drama more action, and a little shorter (if 3,800 is short). Not because I was busy, but it just needed to end where it did._

_I know I said weekly, I really tried with this one, but it took awhile because I'm insane and take too many classes at once which smack me in the face during finals. Next chapters should come weekly because I bought a nifty mini laptop for my writing and I will only have 2 classes for summer. Whew._

_This first part of this starts off right before Ulqui wakes up last chapter._

* * *

**Dawn and Dusk**

**IV. Hate**

_Warnings: Grimmjow_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Grimmjow Pov._

* * *

_God damn, that idiot sure could sleep._

_I eyed Ulquiorra again with hate. He was all leaned back with a content look on his face as if we weren't in some fucking prison, that just proved his moronic stupidity even more, dumb thing! Passing out in such a situation; what a stupid curse to have to live with! I was glad I didn't have the problem and it just proved more how awesome we vampire were then any other race._

_Fucking incubus had been having some issues in his little sleep thing though, muttering under his breath and shit, getting on my last nerve, but I had moved him around a little and he finally began to calm down after awhile. That had seemed a long time ago and he was still passed out now, how annoying was that! _

_At least that smug vampire wasn't around anymore; he had sat and talked my ear off about nothing I cared about for the longest time. But, after he had chosen to leave I had been left with nothing else to fuckin' do but stare at Ulquiorra's sleeping self. _

_Though, that wasn't particularity horrible. He did look more peaceful while he did his dumb sleep thing, almost like his looks were more natural that way and more relaxed, not having to try to put on a strong front or seduce something like the whore he was. I did find, after having to stare at it for forever, that I did like his expression better the way it was now. _

_It did help that he was a fine piece of work to look at as well, but fucking thing sure did need a lot of help in his stupid life and that was obnoxious. Well, maybe I didn't really mind that part… kind of not really. Hey, it was another way to rebel against Aizen and there was no wrong way to do that!_

_I think maybe I could actually like the thing, though._

_Oh fuck, what was I thinking? I needed new thoughts right fucking now._

_There was no way I could even get close to him so I shouldn't even be wasting energy worrying about him! He was causing me to get all embarrassing and shit, better to just leave his pathetic life be, despite how much I hated seeing weak things getting beat down further. Well, that weird vampire had just been saying some things that could change that… too bad I never listen to such shitty nonsense and he had talked way to long for my concentration anyway._

_Whatever, I would just ignore the whole thing. All I lived for was myself and proving myself._

_That was all!_

_But, I sure wouldn't mind if the guy would wake up now. Wouldn't mind having something to hear my bitching, my head was hurting from that already, or he could at least try seducing me some more, I didn't mind that at all actually. I, of course, enjoyed those parts quite a bit. _

_I leaned down towards his face and tried to stare his eyes open, but that wasn't working. Fucking thing…_

_I hated him, but I really wanted him awake for some reason._

_Maybe, once he did I could get the answers I needed so these feelings could go the fuck away._

_That would be fantastic._

_…Wake up already._

* * *

_Ulquiorra Pov._

* * *

I was certain Grimmjow had left his mind back in the cell.

The vampire was basically doing all he could to stir up as much trouble possible without bringing down the entire mansion, but I was convinced that was well on its way to happening. I would have thought he was angry from the amount of violence he was exerting, but he happily laughed about the whole thing every now and then. All while swinging his recently recovered sword every which way as we continued through the mansion at a jog.

"Vampire." I attempted to get through his focus.

It went ignored. He was set to keep his attention straight ahead and on nothing else as we went about our venture, now traveling down an empty hallway. We had only seen a handful of hunters, that Grimmjow had gladly immobilized, but I was beginning to wonder if they really cared about the rampaging vampire.

"Grimmjow."

"Stop!" he yelled in response, "Stop talking to me!"

That had been his constant reply, when he chose to do so.

"Do you have some kind of point of destination in this?" I asked anyway.

"Yes." He actually answered, with a snap, "And it doesn't concern you. Stop talking."

The vampire's attitude had been quickly going into another direction, first he was trying to take care of me, kissing me, and now this. I didn't understand it and that was starting to grate on my nerves. I didn't even know where he was leading us and he hadn't been so willing to voice that at all.

Something up ahead caught my eye. Well, it did seem that he needed more help than he let on.

"Vampire." I attempted again.

"Shut up!" He roared back.

I frowned. I did not respect such behavior, no matter what I was.

"Vampire."

"Vampire."

"Vampire."

"Grimmjow."

"Incubus!" Grimmjow finally turned around to scream at me, "What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you out of your fucking mind or something?"

Well, I had at least achieved in getting the man's attention and he wasn't shying away from meeting my eyes, though his expression told me he wasn't too happy with that fact. Looking into his face he seemed very stressed about something, I knew it couldn't be the fighting because he sure was practiced at that, but his agitated state was new. I lifted a hand up to him.

Grimmjow had an odd reaction to that. His face went into a mixture of fury and repulsion and he collapsed backwards a couple steps while flinging his arms up in front of him, which was an interesting sight with the sword in his grasp.

"Stop touching me!" he cried out.

I paused a moment. I could not recall ever hearing that phrase in my entire existence.

I continued to get my hand up in the air to finish pointing out what was going on behind him. There was a feminine figure with long orange hair racing in our direction and she was heading straight for his back, I had figured he would want to be aware of that.

He noticed I was pointing at something, not trying to touch him, and flung his head in that direction just as the women came up behind him. Surprisingly, at the last second he stepped to the side so the girl could go crashing into me instead of him. We were both sent toppling to the ground to my embarrassment.

From what I heard afterwards the vampire had found the whole display very humorous. I did not share those feelings however, because I was convinced that I could soon suffocate underneath the women's chest.

"Damn," Grimmjow's laugh boomed over head, "She just bowled you right over there incubus."

"Wah!" the girl lifted herself up and I gasped for breath, "You're that incubus!"

I ignored the heavy human's comment and tried to lodge her off of me before she could cave my chest in as well.

"I've always wanted to meet an incubus!" she rambled, "Hey, aren't you supposed to have wings and horns and a tail and stuff. I was always told that's what they looked like, but you don't look anything like that at all! Did you misplace your wings maybe? It must be so cool to even have had wings…!"

"Woman… I can't..." I managed.

"Oi, woman." Grimmjow chocked out some words in between laughter.

He lifted the human up by the back of her clothes.

"You're crushing my incubus there, bitch." He said into her face.

He set her on to her feet and leaned down to give me similar treatment. I took note that to get me standing he was careful to avoid touching anything else but my clothing. I gave him a disgruntled look to show how I felt about the way he treated me like a weightless object and also…

"Your incubus?" I questioned.

Grimmjow had missed a big step in being able to claim an incubus as his own. I was learning exactly how little he knew about my species, it was apparent that he went by his own general knowledge that we were nothing but desserts for them that could occasionally do some 'magic'.

He seemed surprised I had caught his statement; he turned his head to grumble something under his breath, which was not an answer, and went back to not meeting my eyes.

"Bitch." He addressed the human, "I am glad you've appeared. Now, I can stop looking for your dumb ass."

"You are taking me to that other vampire now?" she asked, not a worry in her tone.

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose and he glared at her in disbelief.

"What are you some self sacrificing freak?"

"I just don't want the hunters to suffer for…."

"Yeah, okay! Shut up…!" he mumbled, "God, you humans are stupider than fucking incubi."

I crossed my arms, but not because of the comment he had made.

"Vampire." He didn't turn at my voice, "Why are you taking the girl back to Aizen-sama? Why don't you just escape and let me…"

"It doesn't concern you!" he turned on his heel to cut me off.

I made to comment at that, but was interrupted by a gunshot and the whistling of silver going past my ear. I flinched at how close the shot had just been to clipping me in the side of the head and looked back to Grimmjow whose expression had gone horrified. I wanted to try and see our attackers, their footsteps were thundering up behind the vampire, but Grimmjow had me snatched up before I could.

"You are such a moron!" he shook me by my shoulders with each word.

He shoved me and the woman ahead of him and into another hallway to the side. Then, yelled at us like he really expected us to go faster than him. He really was out of his mind. First of all, like most of my kind, I did not run anywhere and couldn't believe the vampire was expecting me to try such an act again. It was so meaningless to rush into things and be so unrefined getting all worked up; that just wasn't how I went about things.

"Run faster!" Grimmjow roared in my ear.

"Trash." I returned through tight clenched teeth.

"What did you call me?" he reacted way more than necessary and I felt a force hit my back.

I stumbled over my feet from the shove; the proof to being unpracticed in running certainly showed because I fell down not too gracefully against the wood surface. I released a slight groan while I lifted my head and tried to rub away the growing ache I was getting there. I certainly had been sending my body through quite the stress lately. It felt like I had been following the same example as a certain blue haired unorganized, tornado for days. Had it really been days in this place already?

I briefly thought of how Aizen was handling the situation by now. Not having me in his grasp for this long was definitely not going over well with him, it really was the farthest and longest I had been away from the vampire lord since getting captured.

"Incubus!" Grimmjow was soon screeching in my ear, "Incubus!"

Why in the world was he concerned about my well being all of a sudden when he had been the one to slam me to the ground? His quick and sudden changes in behavior were really making me rethink my usually well set thoughts.

Once I lightly shook my head so hair wasn't in my eyes anymore I realized that it turned out I, of course, was not what the vampire was frantic about. Grimmjow had managed to barge us into an open room and get surrounded by the hunters.

I wasn't surprised in the least with the predicament, how else would we have ended up eventually since we were racing around in their residents? I was more surprised by the fact that Grimmjow was in shock over the outcome. He had simply burst out of the cell and into his freedom like an insane killing machine, what else had he expected?

"Magic shit!" the vampire broke from his surprise to holler while picking me up by my shoulders and shaking me once more, "Magic shit!"

My frown deepened at the command. I released a long breath before I began to concentrate on casting an illusion on the room's occupants. I felt a shift go through the area and could hear the metallic sounds of the guns as they were slowly lowered. Grimmjow looked satisfied at the confusion that appeared on the hunters expressions. I observed as well and actually had some pity for them, my thoughts were not pleasant ones at the moment and that certainly was reflected into the visions they were seeing.

"Ha," Grimmjow smiled, "I can't see that magic anymore."

"That's because your strength is back." I explained.

That made him extremely pleased and he dropped me.

"Perfect." His expression darkened again while he turned to face me, "Now let's go."

I didn't obey. I gave the blue eyes a hard stare, trying to figure out his actions and aggression.

"I said." He grabbed my arm, "Let's go!"

He pulled me forward, but I remained fixed on his eyes burning with anger.

"You are just using me for this escape?"

The anger in him grew stronger and his hand reached out to snatch a fistful of my hair roughly.

"Is that what you would rather have me do, incubus?" he scorned in his fierce tone.

"I…"

"Shut up!" he threw the hold on me away, "I already know the lies that'll spew out your fucking mouth!"

I carefully watched him as he stepped up to the dazed human girl that stood nearby. He gave her the similar shaking treatment I had received.

"Oi, bitch." He spat, "Snap out of it."

She went with the shaking for a bit before her eyes focused on Grimmjow.

"Ah!" she cried out, "Vampire-san! There you are! I don't think I was in a good place..."

"Shut the hell up. We need to go."

Grimmjow headed towards a door not far away, moving out from my view. My attention was replaced with the girl who had been behind him. My eyes widened slightly when I realized she was looking at me in a sad way with her hands clenching themselves.

"Incubus?" she squeaked, "Are you okay?"

Grimmjow's head half turned back at her inquiry.

I stood up straighter and tried to get a better control over myself, wondering what she was seeing. Why was she asking me such a thing anyway, I wasn't wounded or anything, I didn't feel any other injuries I could have suffered. The only difference I was going through was the rage building from the ignorant vampire I had found myself stuck with. It was a strong anger. Oh, that's right; I was once again curious about the illusions the human could have seen. I regretted having allowed others to see my emotions.

"I am fine." I voiced strongly to the woman, "That is not your concern, human."

I only realized that I had pretty much echoed the vampire's previous words when they were out of my mouth. I turned away to walk towards Grimmjow's turned back despite everything, but I didn't quite make it.

Halfway there my breath hitched and my feelings of annoyance and anger turned into shock and horror. My head was being ripped to shreds and my faltering steps brought me back to the ground.

Shit, not again…

Familiar hands were on my arms once more and through the tight, almost viscous hold causing further pain, I could feel them shaking.

"I knew it!" Grimmjow's voice snapped above my head, "I fucking knew it! Aizen's doing this through your magic shit! God fucking damn it, now what?!"

I didn't answer him, he didn't sound concerned for me and was rather worried over the problem of the hunters breaking free from the illusion if I lost my grip on them. I knew those consequences as well and just for that I maintained a hold on keeping that going as well as fighting through the growing haze and fury.

"You weak bastard!" Grimmjow growled in my face, "Why do you have to be so damn weak?"

"Silence…" I tried keeping focus.

"You're just a giant mess of trouble for me! You keep causing even more shit for me to worry over, all because you're just too damn fucking weak to do anything else! I fucking hate it, I fucking hate you…!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I was a little surprised in myself by the raise in my voice. Grimmjow was as well; his blue eyes were wide and almost crazed looking from my response. I remained trying to catch my breath and sort my thoughts out and the illusions casted through the buzzing in my mind. It was getting even harder.

Aizen definitely knew now that I was still disobeying him and lost somewhere. If it was any indication by how much my head was hurting he was not just unhappy about it, he was immensely angry.

"You're a problem to me." Grimmjow groaned at the ground, "You're ruining everything."

I wasn't sure what that meant and I did not know why he thought I was doing so. Currently, I was the only thing keeping him from getting shot to pieces, but I was sure that wasn't what he was talking about, although I couldn't understand why it would pertain to me.

I wouldn't have even imagined he would still be standing next to me at this point. If Grimmjow was really a rebel, completely against Aizen, he would have already left me here to die…

There was an odd glint in the vampire's eyes.

It was more murderous than before.

"But…" he continued.

I desperately studied his features. He was agitated and nervous. Him? Nervous. What could he be thinking? His eyes weren't on me, they were out of focus, and I could tell the strain he was putting his thoughts through. What was he thinking? I needed to know. Why was he giving me such a longing stare all of a sudden?

I became nervous.

"But," he growled, gaze flashing to anger, "If I am not allowed to have you, no one else will either."

It was then I realized that Grimmjow had his sword in hand and that the item was currently not seen, because if the near numbing pain in my side was any reason…

I was sure he had just stabbed me with it.

* * *

_Goal for this chapter was to make you all hate Grimmy, did it work? Lol. Just don't hate him too much yet._

_Next chapter starts a new arc, hopefully not longer than this first one that takes place in the coven and returns to mostly Grimm Pov. Also, if you think Ulqui had too much abuse in this so far, Grimmy will get his too don't worry._

_Please, review!_

* * *


	5. V Trail

_

* * *

_

_Okay lots of sorries are needed._

_At the last minute I signed up for a creative writing and painting class for the summer and that took up all my time the last couple months, sorry there. I also got a few reviews that made me rethink this whole thing and want to perfect it, but I don't have the time for that (tho, I did go through and edit out some 'fucks' -thanks to the review that made me realize I needed to-). So, sorry, it this isn't meeting everyone's standards, but I hope there are those that will still like it. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Dawn and Dusk**

_V. Trail_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Grimmjow pov_

* * *

"Um, excuse me, vampire… Wah! Vampire…san?"

I wasn't going to slow up. I needed to keep walking my anger out, if not I was going to turn around and rip the human's throat out; that would not be good. If I wanted to see Aizen's shocked face she needed to be alive and full of blood. So, after reminding myself of that plenty of times I had managed to actually keep her heart beating.

That didn't make her any less annoying.

"Wah!"

I whipped around

"Human!" I roared at her, "Why do you keep falling down?"

I couldn't even tell what she had tripped on, probably another god damn stick or something. I wanted to roughly throw her back on to her feet from her stupid clumsiness, but she was scrambling up before I could reach her.

"Sor…sorry, vampire-san." She toyed with the end of her shirt and went about dusting herself off like it was a regular occurrence that she fell over.

I grumbled a few choose words against that apology and went back to walking in between the trees of the forest.

I had wanted to just remain silent through the whole trip, the whole fucking slow trip at that, the human could only walk with one foot right in front of the other, no stride at all! If I hadn't found reason to murder Aizen before, I sure had enough now for wanting such a human!

But, oh how sweet it tasted to defy the man, the only thing that kept me from running away from the damn coven was being able to see the look on that fuckers face when he saw me alive and learned that I had ruined all his plans. Ha, I could not wait!

I just needed to keep my anger under control so I didn't kill the girl before I got to the coven.

"Vampire-san?"

Of course, shit could not be that easy.

"What now?" I hollered back.

"Um," she began timidly, "Why did you kill those people back there?"

I huffed. Damn humans for getting so shook up over such tiny things.

"I didn't 'kill those people'," I mocked, "I 'ate' the first one to get the smell of that incubus out of my nose and taste before I went crazy. The others just came in handy for making a trail for the hunters. What fucking human goes walking in the woods in the middle of the night not wanting to be killed anyway? Sheesh."

"Why did you kill…" she squeaked out, barely a whisper, "the incubus though, I thought…"

I was looming over her in a second.

"You thought wrong!" I yelled in her worried face.

I was sure I had snarled too much because the girl's eyes were locked on my mouth. It did work to get her endless yapping and questions to stop for the moment. Satisfied, I turned back around and started walking again, listening to her steps as she briskly followed to catch up soon after.

"You didn't kill him then…?" she tried once more.

"No." I stated.

"But, he…" the orange haired woman continued.

"I don't kill things that are weaker than me with no purpose." I muttered, "So no, he shouldn't be dead."

Shouldn't was a key word. I had not meant to kill him, wasn't sure if I could have even brought myself to do such an act even though I had been close to doing so. But, if he was strong, he would still be alive. That was the result I had hoped to achieve, but also one I hoped never to find out about.

"Oh." She ended.

I was happy the human seemed to be done talking, especially about him. Thank fuckin' whoever for that. I just needed to get to the coven and see Aizen's pissed and shocked face as soon as possible so I could show him how happy it made me.

"Um, a trail for the hunters?"

I must've growled, loudly.

"Erm...I…" she gasped and stammered, "that was something you said earlier, right?"

"I know what comes out of my mouth, woman!"

"Okay," she returned softly, "So, you don't like this other vampire that you're taking me to?"

"What gave you that idea?"

The girl laughed nervously, but had some new spring in her step when she scrambled to catch up to my faster pace.

"Well," she piped happily, "if you want to leave a trail for the hunters why not use bread crumbs instead?"

I clamped my teeth.

"Bread crumbs?" I gritted out.

"Bread crumbs!" she chirped, "Oh, but…we have no bread. Um, well how about we use leaves! Oh well, that wouldn't make much of a trail in the woods…"

Don't kill her, I reminded myself.

I needed to remember the thought of Aizen's pissed face when he saw I actually brought her and hadn't gotten killed by any damn hunters. Don't kill her. I had it set in my head that if I kept thinking it, I wouldn't do it, but I couldn't guarantee that forever. As her rambling continued the more I considered doing it, but also the more I had the memory of wide, scared green eyes flash in my head.

Scared and shocked because I had killed him. Killed him. Was I seriously having guilt? I had saved him. It had been perhaps the nicest thing I could have ever done in my damn life, but that sight of him was haunting me.

I was unbelievably angry.

I could not wait to see Aizen's fucking face again.

"…or we can just scratch the bark off of the trees as we go like in those documentaries about people that get lost in the woods, kind of like those ones you killed back there…"

"If I do that will you shut the fuck up?" I asked, a little desperately.

"Yes?"

"Perfect."

I smiled, "We're almost there."

* * *

_Ulquiorra pov_

* * *

"So, how are you feeling tonight, incubus-chan?"

I had been quietly standing outside, looking out across the yard of the mansion and relinquishing in being all alone for once. At the over the top tone, invading my privacy, I shifted in place and the frown on my face hardened.

I would have rather not answered the annoying vampire, who had become a thorn in my side lately. The answer was too simple to even put into words; I was feeling weak and stupid; weak for having been tricked by a vampire, in more ways than one, and stupid for trying to help said vampire.

But, apparently he thought I was stupider than that. I certainly knew what he had been up to, it wasn't difficult to understand the brain of a power driven piece of trash anyway. If he thought I was going to just accept his boorish way of shutting Aizen-sama out of my mind and his, than he was wrong.

I didn't accept him protecting me the way he had.

His opportunity for me to escape would go ignored. I had found myself thinking on how he would react to that once he found out. I think that was the main reason why I was going to return.

"I'm leaving." I stated, simply.

The blonde smiled at that. He began to wave a fan in farewell before I even made a step.

"Go save your hero, incubus-chan!"

What did that even mean?

I stared straight ahead and pondered it with distaste.

* * *

_Third person pov_

* * *

"Kisuke, you just let him go, just like that?"

"Of course I did." Urahara responded cheerfully to Yoruchi, approaching him from behind, "Those two are very interesting after all."

"The hunters won't be very happy about it," Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "especially if you put it that way."

"Oh, no need to worry." Urahara's grin widened, "From what I can smell vampire-san has happily left us a trail. That'll be more than enough to redeem them in order to rescue their little princess, my plan is working wonderfully!"

Yoruichi crossed her arms, "Is that really all you've been planning?"

"Hey now, a little matchmaking along the way didn't hurt!"

She kicked him across the head.

* * *

_That whole bread crumb conversation was in my head for a long time lol._

_Short chapter I know, the next one at the coven is planned to be longer. __Please, review to let me know if I am redeeming this story at all. I don't know when I will be able to update next, hopefully the inspiration to do so will come soon._

* * *


End file.
